The Grand Tour
by LuneyLove
Summary: Set two years after the Battle of Hogwarts as Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins prepare to take off on a Grand Tour of the world. But the dynamic of the group is about to become unbalanced when two people, who never even considered being more than friends, find themselves irresistibly drawn towards each other... (Hint: Fremione)
1. Chapter 1

Oh! A reader! Hello. Please tell me if I make any sort of mistake like grammar, spelling or forget to consider any important facts from the books.

(I know Fred is alive in this one. I did that on purpose.)

* * *

"So where d'you reckon we should start?"

"I don't know! I mean we are going to see it all eventually, so it doesn't really matter, but I think we ought to go somewhere warm first."

The sunrise was slowly filling the small cozy kitchen with its soft yellow glow. It looked chilly outside even though it was only September. Hermione Granger took another bite of her toast and tried really hard not to tell Ron off for chewing his cereal so loudly. They were sitting opposite each other at the scrubbed wooden table right in the middle of the room. The large clock on the wall had only one hand and it told them that it was "Time to wake up".

"Warm? Really?" Ron sounded surprised. "I thought you´d wanna go somewhere more, you know, educational."

She scowled at him out of habit. "You can do both you know. Although I think I am allowed take a break from my studies for a while, Ron. You, on the other hand, could use some studying."

"Oh, c'mon Hermione, I was only teasing!" His smile was disconcertingly charming. She smiled a quick smile back at him before he continued in a more serious tone: "And I think I earned a break from school after the war and all. Plus I'm fine working in the joke shop for now."

Hermione did not know what to say to that so she just drank a few sips of orange juice. She had arrived late last night and it was nice being back at the Burrow. She had missed the Weasleys and her best friend Harry Potter terribly the last year when she was back at Hogwarts completing her seventh and final year. It felt good though, having passed her N.E.W.T.s with an Outstanding in every subject. She and Ginny had been almost like celebrities among the other students since everyone knew they had been in the Battle of Hogwarts only five months earlier. That and the added respect of being a year older than her classmates had kept her from befriending anyone on a more personal level but she had had Ginny to keep her sane and she had liked being alone a lot. To be able to concentrate on learning. Or rather show off since her considerable skill could be compared to most of the teachers'.

This last month she had spent at home with her parents. After the Battle of Hogwarts in May she had gone to Australia as soon as she could to find them again and reverse the memory charm she had cast on them before setting out to find the Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. She had told them everything that had happened including the memory charm. They had been really upset by the story of course but it had passed quite quickly and now they were just extremely proud of her and happy she was still alive. It had felt amazing being able to cry in her mothers arms like a child for hours and let all the sorrow and relief, happiness and anger out all at once.

Now she, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Weasley twins were all planning their Grand Tour around the world together, which many witches and wizards would traditionally embark upon after they'd finished school.

They had decided to spend a few days at the Burrow to plan everything before leaving. Fred and George Weasley had been running their joke shop in Diagon Alley for the past two years and hadn't therefore had time for travelling until now that they had employees to take care of the shop. But they figured better late than never.

"Morning, Her-h-mione." George yawned like a cat as he walked into the kitchen wearing blue striped pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. "Lil' brother." he greeted Ron with a curt nod in his general direction. George's flaming red hair were sticking up rather comically at one side. The side with the scar where his ear had once been before it was completely severed by a powerful curse in the Battle of the Seven Potters.

Fred sauntered in casually, wearing the exact same pyjamas as his twin except his bottoms were pink, as George started buttering a slice of home baked bread.

"Morning." He said absently barely glancing at Hermione and Ron.

The latter had just finished his cereal by tipping the last drop of milk into his mouth rather sloppily. A small trickle ran down his chin. He wiped it away, announced he was going to get dressed and went upstairs.

"What was he up at this ungodly hour for anyway?" Fred asked lightly sitting down at the table next to George. "He could sleep all day if you'd let him." He frowned looking like he was trying to figure something out. "Wait, why don't we let him?"

"He said the ghoul woke him and he couldn't get back to sleep." Hermione said popping the last bit of toast into her mouth.

"S'everyhting... okay between you two? We don't want him sulking his way around the world." George frowned after his little brother.

"Yes, we're fine." Hermione replied quickly. "I mean, we're just friends again and all that."

To be honest things had been a little awkward between her and Ron lately. After they had first become a couple a year and a half ago they had broken up twice. The first time right before she left for Hogwarts in September last year because they got into a really big fight over a lot of silly things and then they made up by owl post over the next few weeks and almost got together again as she went over to visit them a few days after christmas. They had then both realised that being friends was probably best for their relationship since almost everything they ever did when they were a couple was bicker. They did that when they were friends too, but not nearly as bad.

_"We had some good times too."_ Ron had said with a half smile as they had their "break up-conversation".

_"I know."_ Hermione had smiled back a little sadly._ "But isn't it better this way?"_

All in all they had had a very civilised break up and they were slowly going back to being best friends.

"Well, it was about time you came to your senses, Hermione." Fred said with a pointed look at her. "Ron isn't exactly the most striking member of this family."

Hermione wasn't really listening but snapped back to the present as a fourth redheaded Weasley burst into the kitchen from the front door. Her long fiery hair was ruffled by the wind and her trousers were smeared with mud up to her knees. Her brown eyes were posetively glowing.

Three different versions of: "Good morning, Ginny!" were uttered at the sight of her flushed face.

"Is is windy outside or did you just try to brush your hair with your broom?"

"Hey, guys." She beamed sounding a little breathless ignoring George's lame comment. "Brilliant flying weather today!"

She caught sight of Hermione and her smile got if possible even brighter.

"Hi, Hermione!" she went over to her and Hermione got up to give her big a hug. "I hoped to catch you last night, but I just fell asleep! I was out training in the orchard till really late."

"It's so nice to see you again, Ginny." Hermione said happily as they let each other go.

Probably awoken by Ginny's voice Harry came into the kitchen looking dishevelled but fairly alert. He tried to smooth down his hair but in vain as it always looked like he had just woken up. It just wouldn't stay down when he combed it but it sort of suited him. Ginny gave him a quick kiss on her way upstairs to shower and change.

"I found one of your socks under my bed this morning." Hermione said as a greeting. "You really should try and be less careless with your stuff, Harry."

"Good morning to you too, Hermione." he grinned and cheeks turned slightly pink as he hurriedly poured some cereal into a bowl.

Harry had spent the last year helping out at the Ministry of Magic. The war had left things in chaos and they could really use all the extra help they could get. And as a bonus they got "The boy who lived" to help them so their popularity rose steadily as people started trusting them again.

"How's Teddy?" Hermione asked him.

"Brilliant." Harry smiled his nice broad smile. "Andromeda and Ted are really great taking such good care of him."

Harry looked around him for a second. "Where's Mrs Weasley anyway?" She was always up early.

"We convinced her to sleep in today since it's Saturday." George explained. They were all very fond of Mrs. Weasley with her slightly overprotective ways which had gotten somewhat worse after they had all been so close to death.

"I mean we can manage making our own breakfast for one day, right?" Fred continued with a smirk. "It's not like someone's gonna put tiny bits of Nosebleed Nougat in the cereal or anything."

"Wait, you didn't..." Harry stuttered as a steady trickle of red liquid started dripping from his nose down his upper lip.

Fred and George roared with laughter and Hermione joined in too. The look on Harry's face was simply hilarious. Still hiccuping a little Fred threw him the other half of the nougat, the one which stopped the nosebleed, and Harry caught it with one hand and immediately stuck in his mouth as he tried to stop the blood from dripping onto the table with his hands. George made a show of wiping tears from his eyes.

Still sniggering Hermione made her way upstairs. On her way out of the kitchen she heard Harry chuckle and mumble something vaguely rude.

* * *

Kindly review this so I know what I could have done diffrently and what I did wrong etc. and maybe I'll post another one!


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the second chapter of my first Fremione fanfiction! I really hope you like it and leave a review.

(I'd also like to say thank you to my beta, RuneDraconis1080, for being awesome)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hermione slept in Percy's old room on the second floor next to Fred and George's room. (The twins normally lived in their flat above the joke shop, but they were staying in their old room while they were visiting.) Hermione had been at the Burrow for three days and was now completely positive that she had thought to pack everything she could possibly need on the Tour, and the things she still had to get from Diagon Alley today were neatly listed on a piece of parchment. She only had a small purple suitcase with wheels on which she had performed an undetectable extension charm so all her things would fit in it. She was really excited about the journey. All the things she would learn! Being able to actually visit wizards in other countries that she had only read about in books. And it was probably good experience no matter what she decided to do for a living. A polite knock on the door disrupted her thoughts.

"Hello, dear." Mrs Weasley bustled in levitating a small stack of clothes in front of her. "All washed and ironed. Are you prepared for the big day?" She seemed almost as excited as the rest of them.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, Mrs Weasley!" Hermione said and blushed a bit receiving the pile which undeniably contained a small number of her knickers neatly folded.

"It was no trouble." She smiled and looked fleetingly at the clock on Hermiones bedside table. "Merlin's beard!" She exclaimed. "I have to take the pie out of the oven! Could you be a sweetheart and give these to Fred and George? Thank you."

And without waiting for an answer she pushed another, larger pile of clothes into Hermione's arms and rushed downstairs to the kitchen. The lovely smell of Mrs. Weasleys amazing cooking had spread up the rickety stairs and Hermione breathed it in a bit as she crossed the landing over to the twins' room. She knocked.

"Yeah?" Fred said opening the door. He had obviously just taken a shower and his chest was bare as he stuck his head out the door. "Oh, hi, Hermione." He smirked shaking his head to remove the wet hair hanging down into his eyes spattering her face with tiny droplets. "Stop it!" She made a face but smiled and continued: "Your mom asked me to bring you these." She held out the clean clothes.

"Well, see, I'm sort of one hand short. Would you just come in and put them on the bed for me?"

Before she could say anything they both heard George's voice from inside the room:

"Well, I'm sort of one _ear_ short but you don't hear me complaining."

"George, we hear you complaining. It's _you_ who can't hear you complaining." Fred explained patiently.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Fred opened the door wider for her and she went inside. One of his hands was indeed busy holding up the towel he had wrapped around his waist. Hermione had never understood how some people could walk out of the shower without drying themselves off properly. Fred's freckled skin was covered in small drops of water. George was sitting on his bed tinkering with something that looked sort of like a cross between a strainer and an up-windable ice cream.

Fred looked really good though, she found herself thinking. Still had the arms of a Beater even though he didn't play anymore except with his siblings.

"There." she stated putting the things down on Fred's unmade bed. "Now you'd better get dressed, I think lunch will be ready soon."

As if she had heard her Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen for them to get downstairs.

* * *

Fred closed the door behind Hermione with a weird feeling in his stomach. He let out a breath to focus himself and realized what it was: He was feeling slightly embarrassed. Embarrassment was not an emotion Fred Weasley was very familiar with and he wondered for a second why it bothered him that Hermione, his younger brother's ex-girlfriend, had just walked out of his _very_ untidy bedroom after putting a stack of clothes, undoubtedly containing his and George's washed and carefully ironed underwear, on his messy bed. The fact that he had been naked (as good as, at least) did not make it any better. Since when did he care what anyone thought of him anyway? And Hermione? The annoying, law-abiding little tattletale from school who had messed up so many of his pranks? '_I mean, sure, I like her well enough', _he thought. '_But she's just Hermione. Nothing special.'_

He snapped out of his train of thoughts as George spoke to him:

"You feelin' ok there, twin?" He asked looking up from his work.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fred replied and mentally shook himself. He suppressed all further uncomfortable thoughts as he quickly put on a pair of jeans and a striped t-shirt to go downstairs for lunch.

* * *

"So, why can't we just apparate to the island?" Ron asked with his mouth full of pie.

"It's too far. And even if it wasn't it would be tricky since none of us have been there and nobody really knows where it is, so precision would be impossible. We would end up in the ocean."

"Hermione's right." Mrs Weasley said. "_Close your mouth, Ronald! _A port key is really the best way to travel that far." She finished.

They had decided they would start their tour of the world with visiting the famous wizard island, Mer Island, somewhere in the Mediterranean sea. It was unclear exactly where this island was located since it was famous for it's large group of Merpeople who lived in the vicinity and therefore it was unplottable to keep muggles from coming there. But it was a very popular tourist attraction among wizards who desired a carefree sunny holiday. It would make for a nice change of scenery and a good start of their tour.

"Oh, it's gonna be so great!" Ginny exclaimed. "I heard there are native wizards living there just like they did thousands of years ago still practising the magic of their ancestors."

"Yes, and there are guided tours of the Merpeople's habitats. That's bound to be interesting." Hermione chimed in excitedly.

"Sounds awesome." Harry said. "Think I'm gonna pass on the Merpeople, though."

"They're not the same as those they have in Scotland, you know." George informed Harry.

"No, these are actually hot. Like the ones in the paintings." Fred said matter of factly.

"I don't think Harry's gonna change his mind based on their physical appearance, Fred." Ginny said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right..." Fred admitted. "

"...no one in their right mind would want to make you jealous." George in a softer tone mumbling into his pie taking care not meeting Ginny's scolding gaze.

"Hey, you know you are the most beautiful girl I know." Harry smiled putting his hand on hers fondly. She smiled back and turned her eyes to her food as Harry mouthed "_Yikes..." _across the table at the twins.

"I saw that." Ginny sang but she was grinning.

* * *

That was a short one, I know, but the third chapter will probably be up sometime next week, (I'm trying to post as regularly as I can) so until then: review! Just a tiny one? Please? You can say that I suck too, that's okay :) Really.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! Please read and leave a review :)

Thank you, RuneDraconis1080 for beta reading. (Älskar dig, Moe!)

* * *

After lunch they all got ready to apparate to Diagon Alley to buy some last minute stuff for their trip. They all arrived at the Leaky Cauldron within seconds from each other and together they went out the back. George tapped the correct brick with his wand and they went through the archway.

"Ok, so I'm going to go exchange some Muggle money first." Hermione announced.

"I'll go with you." Harry offered.

Fred and George went to check on the joke shop, Ginny tagged along, and Ron went to stock up on owl treats for Pigwidgeon (Mr and Mrs Weasley had promised to take care of the tiny owl while Ron was gone). They decided to meet up at the twins' shop afterwards.

Together they went down the cobbled, sparsely crowded street. The weather was pretty warm, but a slight chill hovered over the spots the sun didn't touch. Soon, as the others went off to their respective locations, there was just Harry and Hermione left treading towards the big white building with the golden letters over the columned entrance. They walked in peaceful silence for half a minute listening to the bustle of the people around them and the sound of their steps on the ground. That was one of the things Hermione loved about being around Harry. There were never any uncomfortable silences. They just knew each other too well for that. Without really thinking about it it they had joined hands like children.

"I missed this." Harry glanced at her with a crooked smile.

"Me too." Hermione smiled back squeezing his hand lightly. "It felt so weird being back at Hogwarts without all of you."

"It felt really weird not going back there as well. I mean, to just go on with our lives now that it's all over. You know..." Harry looked down at the ground. "...I don't think we're ever going to be scared of anything again."

"The worst thing that could ever happen to us has already happened." It feels kind of liberating, Hermione thought.

"I still have dreams about it, though."

"Me too."

"D'you think it will ever go away?"

"Maybe." She thought for a second. "Probably not. Not altogether."

They hadn't really discussed the war since after the Battle when they went to the Burrow to sleep and mourn and they had just sat there in the living room talking for hours about everything that had happened to each of them. Harry's story had been the longest and the most remarkable.

After that they did not really write about it much in their letters; they had mostly written about everyday things like school, Teddy and what was happening at the Ministry.

When they got inside the doors of the bank Hermione went up to a fairly young looking goblin sitting at his desk reading something with a contemplative face.

"I'll wait for you outside." She said to Harry before he went over to the other side of the huge hall to withdraw some money from his vault. Hermione stood in front of the goblin's desk and cleared her throat politely. He glanced up over his spectacles with a slightly annoyed look in his eyes. Hermione explained her errand and exchanged the muggle money her parents had given her for her birthday last week before leaving with a considerably heavier wallet full of galleons, sickles and knuts. She sat down on a bench outside the bank and looked at the people walking up and down the street. Hermione pulled off her pale blue cardigan and closed her eyes at the sun, letting the mild yellow rays warm her face. Her mind persistently kept picturing Fred with wet hair and his brown eyes sparkling at her in one of his trademark grins and she kept pushing it away, but that only made it worse of course. She opened her eyes annoyed at herself and tried to think of something else, but the more she tried, the clearer the picture became. Soon it included the rest of his body too. It was like trying not to think about a rainbow colored elephant while someone was talking about a rainbow colored elephant. Impossible.

"There! All done." Harry announced startling her.

"There you are." Hermione was almost relieved. "Let's go."

* * *

"...and don't let that little blonde girl with the pigtails in, she's set of the whiz-bangs twice this week."

"Got it." Verity, the shop assistant, said. "Really, we'll be fine without you."

Verity was going to be in charge of the other employees while the twins were gone.

"We know it." George said winking at her. "We're just hoping you'll mess up a little bit just so we know we're actually needed here."

Verity blushed and waved her hand as if to say "Oh, stop it you!" and went back to work helping a tired looking wizard pick out a present for his nephew.

George looked over at his twin with a worried frown. He could tell something was up with Fred even though he was sure nobody else noticed it, and he knew that Fred knew that he knew. He had started acting, not weird but… unusual these last couple of days but George hadn't really thought much about it until this morning when Fred had lied to him. They never lied to each other. But George was sure Fred had his reasons and wasn't about to ask him about it again. When he was ready Fred would confide in him like he always did. George was sure of that.

"Isn't Hermione and Harry gonna be back soon?" Ginny whined. "I'm bored!"

"Bored? In our store?" Fred spat mock offended. "How dare you. Go pat some Pygmy Puffs or something!"

"I already did that." Ginny replied. "And now I'm seriously thinking about setting off a few Wildfire Whiz-bangs. It looked like fun when that girl did it earlier."

Luckily Harry and Hermione walked in just then preventing a second exploding havoc that day.

After they had regrouped themselves Hermione was set on going by herself to Flourish & Blotts since nobody else probably felt the need to browse for books. She thought she might find a few useful travel-spellbooks and guides to magical travel destinations. She had already gotten out through the door of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and a few paces up the street when she was overtaken by Fred, looking as if he was almost as surprised as she was.

"Fred, what are you doing?" Hermione asked him curiously. "Where's George?"

"Me and George are not one person you know." He replied with a pointed look at her. "We can do things separate from each other too. Even if it hurts." Hermione smiled at his expression of mock heartbrokenness. "No, but really, he is off with the rest buying stuff" Fred explained. "And I felt bad letting you go by yourself and since I don't really have anything I have to do, I thought I'd go with you. If that's okay?" He added.

"Of course!" Hermione said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that."

They fell into pace next to each other walking towards the bookstore. Hermione was a tad confused by Fred's unusual behavior. Since when did he want to spend time with her alone? They had of course fought a war together, but on a personal level she was still just his little brother's slightly annoying best friend and ex-girlfriend. Okay, maybe very annoying sometimes but she had really tried to tone it down lately. Had they ever even had a conversation just the two of them? But Hermione quickly shrugged it off thinking that she was probably just overthinking it all like she usually did.

* * *

Fred mentally cursed himself. Rambling? Really? He had never rambled before in his life. He did not even know what had made him run after Hermione like that in the last minute. Now not only George would know that something was happening. Everyone was going to start suspecting things. The problem was, though, that not even Fred knew exactly what was happening! He could not be interested in Hermione. It was not logical for him to think such things about Hermione. But he couldn't help it. She looked really nice with her messy curls and bright brown eyes, not to mention her skin. It looked so soft! He just wanted to…

"Are you ok?"

Dammit! Don't stare, Fred, you idiot! "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

The door to Flourish & Blotts made a cheerful pinging noise as they entered and the owner greeted Hermione by name and asked them what they were looking for. Hermione went off browsing for useful travel books and whatnot while Fred just wandered about the shop aimlessly picking up a book here and there and putting it back again.

Hermione emerged a while later holding a small pile of books, her cheeks and eyes glowing with suppressed excitement.

"I went a bit off topic." She admitted to Fred showing him two of her new books called Charms In the World of Science and When Muggles Know Something We Don't.

"Looks interesting." Fred grinned at her. Her bookishness was really endearing, he thought. How had he not seen that before?

* * *

I know these first chapters have been rather uneventful, but I promise chapter four will be more interesting!

I will update as soon as I can, but it might have to wait a few days more than I'd like since I have a lot to do this week, but thank you so much for reading and please leave a review! They make me so happy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, again! Very sorry for taking so long to publish this, I've been very busy. But here it is! Hope you like it.

* * *

The big day finally came and shone Hermione in the eyes. She blinked irritatedly shielding her eyes from the persistent sunbeam peeking through her curtains slapping her right in her face. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was already 10 am and she could hear the others moving around in the other rooms. Hermione got dressed in a hurry and bumped into George on the landing outside her door.

"Morning, Hermione." He said cheerfully. "Today's the big day!"

"Morning, George." she chirped back as George ran ahead of her down the stairs. Fred was not far behind him. Hermione chuckled at the two identically grown up men acting like children on christmas day.

Mr Weasley had authorized their portkey at the ministry and set it to leave at eleven thirty. There was some running about and fetching things until everyone gathered around the ugly flower pot that mrs Weasley had donated for their purpose.

"Two minutes left everybody!" Mr Weasley announced. Hermione made sure she had her bag in a firm grip and went through her packing list one more time in her head.: _Wand, toothbrush, shampoo, bathing suit..._

"Better get ready." Ron said putting a finger on the portkey. The others did the same and a few moments later they were whirled away by that familiar tug behind the navel.

Hermione's shoulders bumped into Ginny's on her right side and Fred's on her left until her finger was abruptly released from the rim of the flower pot and she fell right on her bum with a huffing sound. The only one still standing up was Ginny and she looked down on them.

"Whenever you're ready, guys." She said nonchalantly as they started to get up from the ground. They were sitting in the middle of a field with some sort of short red-brown crop by the side of a gravelly road. The sky was a bit cloudy, there was no wind to speak of and the air was humid and warm like the breath of a large animal. Exotic trees were sticking up around the field and on the other side of the road which tilted upwards rather steeply. When Hermione followed the road with her eyes as far as she could, she saw a glint of the bright blue ocean peeking out from between the soft hills and rich green vegetation.

"Merlin, It's hot here!" Ron complained fanning himself with his t-shirt. They had all dressed in shorts but Hermione was still sweating a bit in her light blue cut offs and loose t-shirt. She could practically feel her hair frizzing up in the humid air.

"It's really beautiful!" she said levitating her bag and started walking towards the road and the ocean. "Come on, the hotel's this way."

It was only a ten minute walk in to the village but when they got there they already felt exhausted in the heat and their cheerful chit chat had ceased after about forty paces. The hotel was right by the golden beach which was curved inward for about a kilometre before it disappeared from view behind a jungle covered cape. There were houses, restaurants and small shops lined up unevenly on both sides of the road and behind the hotel the mountain rose up in a steep incline overgrown with exotic trees and flowers. Here and there on the mountainside you could see big houses with big windows, towers and swimming pools quite obviously held up by magic.

The hotel itself was a white relatively big building with five floors. The receptionist at the front desk was a short, blonde wizard with sunbrown skin and very white teeth which he seemed very eager to show off in a big smile. He was just giving a small group of tourist-y looking witches directions to somewhere when he caught sight of the group.

"Cal!" He called into a room behind him. "Our eleven thirty is here!"

Hermione was positively dazzled by the sun shining off his teeth - what had he done to them anyway? - as they approached his desk.

"Welcome!" The receptionist exclaimed heartily. "My name is Markos." He had a soft accent that sounded greek, at least to Hermione.

"Um, hello." Said Harry who seemed to speak for all of them, but before he could say anything else the short man's eyes widened as they took in his appearance.

"But… you're…" He stammered.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said trying not to sound weary, this was getting very old.

At this another person emerged from the room the receptionist had addressed earlier. She seemed to be around the same age as the wizard but her hair was brown, a shade lighter than her skin.

* * *

When they had successfully recognized all of them by name and placed them in twice as fancy rooms as they had asked for, Hermione was finally able to change into her bathing suit and a light sundress. She had a small, but nice, room by herself on the fifth floor. Harry and Ginny shared a room on the same floor while Ron, Fred and George was on the floor below.

Ron, Fred and George were already occupying three of the five armchairs grouped around some small tables by the front desk when Hermione got downstairs. The twins seemed to be in high spirits and Ron had his look of light annoyance he so often displayed when mocked by his siblings. His ears were bright pink. Hermione did not pick up on exactly what they were making fun of, but she did not investigate the matter. The three boys looked up as she approached them

"Hermione, your hair is twice as big as it was when we got here." Ron pointed out incredulously.

Hermione's hands automatically tried to smooth it down while she scowled at Ron.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald." She said . "The air is extremely humid!"

Hermione sat down in the chair opposite of Ron and George with Fred on her left side, and waited for one of the twins to make some joke, but she was instead surprised to hear Fred say: "Don't worry, Hermione. It's not that bad.

If she was not completely mistaken George briefly looked his twin out of the corner of his eye with a slightly concerned gaze. Or was he just surprised too?

"D'you know when Harry and our dear sister is planning on making their entrance by any chance?" Ron asked impatiently completely oblivious of the more suble shifts in the social atmospere.

"No, I didn't see them." Hermione answered. "Should we wait for them?"

"Probably. Let's go!" George concluded and got up. The rest followed him outside into the steaming air.

They decided to have a quick look around the village before going to the beach. Fred and George inspected a few of the restaurants trying to decide which one looked like it had the best food while Hermione strolled down the street with Ron. The buildings seemed to consist mainly of souvenir shops (that all sold the same things), bars crowded with tourists taking a break from the hot air outiside, and restaurants serving lunch. The tourist-ness of this island did not really appeal to Hermione's idea of a fun vacation, but she did look forward to just relaxing for a few days in the sun. The two of them were just starting to walk back towards the hotel chatting about all the sights of the village, when Fred caught up with them.

"Where'd George go?" Ron asked.

Fred shrugged. "He's talking to a girl working at that bar over there."

Ron snorted slightly and Hermione knew what he was thinking.

"I'm going to see if Ginny and Harry are ready." She announced turning to walk into the lobby, but at that moment the couple in questioin suddenly emerged.

"There you are!" Ginny exclaimed sounding slightly annoyed. "We were waiting for you in there!"

* * *

Ok, this was not a very eventful chapter, I know, but the next one will probably (maybe) be the last one! (for now...) So, hopefully, it will be better.

I would really love it if you would leave a review with your opinion of this story and/or your hopes for what's going to happen in the next chapter(s?). That'd be so great. Thank you!


End file.
